


Updating 13 Paternoster row

by Greenmonster



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Movies, F/F, Gen, Surprises, Time Travel, Updates, Upgrades, Victorian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21819070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmonster/pseuds/Greenmonster
Summary: The Doctor decides to surprise her friends with some upgrades to their home. What will Jenny think of all this?
Relationships: Jenny Flint/Madame Vastra, Yasmin Khan & Ryan Sinclair
Kudos: 20





	Updating 13 Paternoster row

For Christmas the Doctor decided to give her friends at 13 Paternoster row a surprise. She had great presents for all her other friends. Yas was getting a history of the police force, Ryan was getting a bike helmet from the 23rd century, and Graham was getting some tickets to his favorite football match. Front row! But when it came to those three Victorian friends it had to be something special. Very, very special.  
They had done so much for her in the past, she needed some way to thank them. Then, it came to her in a flash! This would be fun!

The Doctor brought everyone to the theater for the 'Christmas Movie Marathon.' Four classic movies back to back. Yas and Ryan cuddled, the engagement ring sparkling. After many assure that 'Yes, gay marriage is legal. You don't have to worry about the police.' Vastra and Jenny followed suit. Albeit, hesitantly. But after a few minutes passed it seemed like they were enjoying themselves. Strax was forced to disarm himself before they left the house. "You will definitely go to prison for those! And probably be put to death as well!" Graham said. " Strax was unhappy. He never left home without a gun. But for the sake of Christmas, he left his gun at home. It was during "White Christmas" the Doctor left. She knew nobody would miss her. They were all too in to the movie. She grabbed Graham and off they went. It seemed like they were gone no time at all, but the movie was over and "Miracle on 34th Street" was playing. When the movies ended and everyone left, the Doctor showed her surprise. "Doctor, why is it warm here? The fires ain't going." Jenny asked. " Central heating. There is enough coal in your cellar to keep this place warm for a very long time. " Graham said."What did you do to me windows?" Jenny was vexed. " They are 21st century double pained windows. They keep the heat in. " "And where is me fires?" All run on a switch. Natural gas. No more wood chopping or sooty messes." Even the large container of Mop n' glo and new cleaning supplies. Even the appliances were new. They all looked the same, but all were from the 21st century. "A dishwasher! And a clothes washer! I'm going to be a woman of leisure now!" Jenny exclaimed. A room was set apart for Strax with lots of virtual reality games. He could blast away till his heart's content and not hurt anyone. He was so happy that Jenny wouldn't be yelling at him! But Vastra was pleased to see her ape so happy and almost didn't see her surprise. A special room built just for her. It had heated floors and rocks she could stretch out on. There were built in heat lamps and an indoor waterfall. Even little nooks and crannies perfect for hiding. A dust bath and climbing wall finished the room. Vastra was so moved she almost forgot herself. Even Jenny could appreciate the room, Vastra's own private getaway. The gang thanked the Doctor and Graham as they left. Yes, Christmas had come. And the Doctor spent Christmas day with Santa and his family.


End file.
